Broken Pasts And Unfulfilled Futures
by LonelyAgain
Summary: There's a new girl at school. Can the Slytherins cope with an American raised like a muggle? Can anyone figure out why she seems so familiar?
1. Prologue

The darkness will consume you if you let. But sometimes it is better that way. Sometimes living in the light means living in chains. Most of the time you are so blinded by the light that you can not see the chains. Chains put on by your parents, your community, your school, your state, even your country. If you let the dark consume you those chains will go away and the only thing holding you back is yourself. Sometimes being chained for so long makes you conform. Sometimes you live by the rules for so long that when the rules are gone you still follow them. The people who see what the light is hiding and try to break free are marked as rebels, goths, punks freaks, and other nonsense labels. I just want to break free from my routine life. I have freed my body I just need to free my mind. Free my self of the mental chains of society. I don't want to be a sheep any longer. I don't want to live a life someone else picked out for me. They can brand me, disown me, or take away everything I own, but at least I'll be me. At least I can say I did it for me. At least I will finally know who I am. I am me and no one can change that. So stop trying.


	2. Chapter 1 And So A Plan Was Formed

Chapter One

And So The Plan Was Formed

(Disclaimer: I only own Emma and her mother Jennifer and possibly a later character if I chose. Harry Potter, Hogwarts and all others are J.K. Rowlings magnificent ideas.)

Have you ever felt like everything you were ever told was a lie? Ever felt like there was more than what you were taught? I always felt like there was more. Like my world was not complete. And it wasn't. My destiny had yet to be filled. It might have never been filled if not for that night. I had finally decided it was time.

"Emma, Can you go get the mail for me?" Jennifer Walke, Emma's mother yelled from the kitchen. "Sure, Mom." Emma replied as she got up from the couch and walked out the door.

On her way down to the mailbox she noticed something peculiar. There was a large, brown, tawny owl sitting on the street sign. Emma could have sworn it was staring at her. 'I must be imagining things. Owls don't stare at people.' she thought to herself.

She took the mail out of the mailbox. As she was walking up the driveway, she flipped through all the letters. 'Junk, junk, bill, bill, bill, a letter?' she thought. As she looked at it she saw her name and address in neat handwriting. '_Miss Emmalynn Walke, 1535 Oneida Dr., Ontario, California 91763._' ' Who would send me a letter?' she thought to herself as she looked at the left unhand corner.

"Mom. Who do we know in Europe?" she asked he mother when she walked into the house. "No one sweetie. Why?" Her mother feared that this day would come. Emma was almost eleven years old. She bound to get the letter eventually. With who her father was, how could she not. But Emma would never find out about hat. Her mother was determined. She had already gone to meet Emma at the door.

"I got a letter in the mail. Its from a place called Hogwarts." Emma told her mother. Jennifer took the letter from her daughters hands, folded it up and put it in her pocket. "It's nothing sweetie. Just a letter from my old school. They most likely want you to attend. They send letters to all the children of their alumni. Its an extremely expensive boarding school and we just can't afford for you to attend."

Emma knew her mother was hiding something. "But mom can't I just….." Emma tried but her mother cut her off right away. " Emma just go eat your breakfast and forget about this school."

"Fine mom." Emma walked away. 'Why was mom so nervous? Why was she so quick to take the letter away? I need to know the truth. Some day when I've saved enough money I'll go to Europe and I'll find this place. I'll make it. Even if I have to run away' Emma silently vowed to herself.

Over the years she never forgot about the letter, or Hogwarts. She looked for job opportunities every day and over time between babysitting, chores, and yard work she saved over $4,000. Finally the day came and she decided that it was time for her to find out the truth. She would try her mother one more time and if her mother didn't help she would leave that night.


	3. Chapter 2 And So It Begins

Chapter 2And So It Begins

"Mom, Can I ask you something?" Emma had decided she would try to talk to her mother about Hogwarts. Maybe now that time had passed her mother would give her more information on it. Like where it was located. All Emma knew was it was in Scotland somewhere.

"Sure, What's up, sweetie." Her mother came over and sat down at the table with her.

"Mom, I want to know more about Hogwarts. I have been saving up my money and I think I might have enough to go. Even if not for a semester just to see it. I would love to see where you went to school. We could go together an you could show me where you grew up and everything." Emma said. She immediately knew it was a bad idea.

"I thought I told you to forget about that place. I left Europe for a reason and I am never going back. You are to never mention Hogwarts again. I do not want you going anywhere near that place. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" Her replied. She was obviously furious. She had begun to raise her voice but Emma didn't care.

"Don't you miss your friends and family? I hardly ever get to see Nana. I don't understand whats o bad about Europe. Why did you leave? Is it because of my father? I'm not a baby any more. I'm almost 16. I want to know."

"EMMALYNN ROZIA WALKE! I SAID NO! NOW DROP IT AND GO TO YOUR FUCKING ROOM!"

"Fine! I hate you." She ran to her room. That was it after receiving a letter from this Hogwarts place every year for six years she was going. Maybe she could meet her father. Tom. She had never seen so much as seen a picture. She doesn't even know how her parents meet. Her mom may not know but she kept a letter, booked a flight, and by this time tomorrow she'd be on her way to a whole new world. She packed everything she could fit into her suitcase. She waited until after her mother had finally fallen asleep. She tossed her suitcase out her window and onto her front lawn.

She wrote a letter to her mom:

Mom,

I hope you eventually you realize that I ha no choice. I need to know who I am. I love you and I had hoped that you would come with me but I see now that I have to do this on my own. Don't worry about me I'll be in good hands. I love you mom.

Emma

And with that she was out her window and on the way to the bus station. She knew her Nana would be waiting for her when she got off the plane. She had already arranged it with Nana and knew that She was ready to tell her everything.

Meanwhile, back at Riddle Manor.

"I want you to find her. She should be about and there are rumors that her mother brought her to America. That's where you will start."

"But master why is this girl so important?"

" Your job is not to ask questions. Follow my orders. All will be reveled in time."

"Yes, Master."

"Oh and Malfoy."

"When you find her. Bring her to me. Straight away. And I do not want her harmed."


End file.
